


For Your Eyes Only

by itsmebobbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, If I Could Fly, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Made in the A.M, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmebobbie/pseuds/itsmebobbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis is seen by people as a cold and heartless guy. He never showed his true side except for a boy named Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this one probably sucks again. this one shot is not planned at all so im sorry if there are any mistakes in the story since i didn't edited it. enjoy reading!

Every single student in Louis' highschool sees him as a cold and heartless guy. They usually see him walking down the halls with his cold and angry gaze thrown to anyone who will block his way.  
  
Many students fear him. Nobody ever dared to befriend Louis or either come across his way but not for a curly haired sophomore named Harry.  
  
Louis met him when he was in his Junior year. Harry was still a freshman and he was new to their school since Harry also just transferred from Holmes Chapel.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Louis was walking down the hallway with his signature facial expression. Every student who will see him will turn their sight away from him, fearing that they might face the wrath of the lad.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. He liked the fear that the students have for him but it gets annoying as the time pass by.  
  
He continued walking down the hallway when suddenly someone bumped into him resulting for Louis to fall on his back on the ground dragging the other with him.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful sea of green ever. These eyes are different from the others that he usually see. It's like...those eyes belongs to someone special.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I'm really sorry!"  
  
Louis regained his composure then stand back up facing the guy who bumped him who was actually trying to fix his shirt. He could already feel the other students' gaze on him but he ignored it. Instead, he focused on the curly haired lad who's still trying to fix his shirt.

The boy looks a little scared and panicked so he quickly grabbed the hands that are smoothing down his shirt.  
  
"It's okay. Just, next time, look at where you're going so you won't bump into anyone else anymore, yeah?" he said, trying to calm the boy down.  
  
The lad stared at him for a while then quickly drawed his hands back from Louis' grasp.  
  
"I—okay." the curly haired lad said, still staring at him like he's a rare creature.  
  
Louis gave him a small smile then grabbed the books that apparently fell out of the boy's grasp when they bumped into each other and then handed it to the boy who shyly took it back.  
  
Without saying anything, Louis walked past the boy but was then stopped when a hand grasped his wrist, making him stop and turn his back.  
  
"Uhm...I-my name's H-harry. Harry Styles." the boy said while nervously staring at him.  
  
Louis looked at him for a second then smiled and introduced himself too.  
  
"Louis Tomlinson. A junior. I'm certain that you're a freshman?"  
  
Harry nodded then gave him a shy smile.  
  
Louis chuckled lightly then ruffled the other lad's curly—and soft—hair and said; "See you around, Harry."  
  
Then he walked away with a small yet genuine smile on his face.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
That day was the first time in forever that he smiled to someone. The students who witnessed it are stupefied and even Louis himself was shocked when he realized that he showed someone his smile.

Harry and Louis' meeting didn't just ended there. Since that day, Harry would always eat lunch with him and even walk home with him ever since the younger lad found out that his house is just two blocks away from Louis' house.  
  
At first, Louis won't talk to Harry. He's scared to let the young boy into his life.  
  
Ever since that accident back in 10th grade, he built up a wall that would block others from getting attached to him. However, by some miracle, Harry managed to slowly break those walls.  
  
Slowly but surely, Louis accepted Harry into his life. They became friends in a matter of weeks, best friends in a few months and finally...finally, lovers.  
  
Harry apparently fell in love at first sight of him. No matter how cliche it sounds. While Louis developed his feelings for the younger lad while they're still friends.  
  
Their relationship had its up and downs but they managed to get through it and now, they've been together for over a year and currently on a long distance relationship.  
  
Louis graduated from highschool just a few months ago and he got accepted in a sports scholarship in a university in Manchester. That means that he left Harry in Doncaster.  
  
At first, it was hard for the both of them but they slowly adjusted and Louis would always go back home everytime he has the chance.  
  
Everytime Harry would get lonely and miss the older lad he would always call him and Louis would always say; "If I could fly, i'd be coming right back home to you" which would always make Harry tear up.  
  
Throughout their relationship, Louis kept his cold demeanor when they're both in public. Harry doesn't like it. He hates it. But what he loves the most is when Louis would show his real self to him when they're alone together.  
  
Like right now. Louis came home for the holidays a few hours ago and the two love birds just finished their love making. Harry is currently cuddled into Louis while drawing random patterns on the older lad's chest.  
  
Harry sighed contently and Louis spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that is blanketing them.  
  
"I missed you so much, Haz."  
  
Harry smiled then looked at Louis and then pecked the older's lips before saying; "I missed you too, Lou."  
  
Louis smiled fondly at him then pulled the curly haired lad closer to him.  
  
"Can I tell you some things, Haz?" Louis asked.  
  
Harry hummed as an answer.  
  
"Before I met you, I used to have these...emotional scars. I'm sure you already know why. It really hurts...it hurts a lot. Those scars are also the reason why I built my cold demeanor and why I never let anyone in my life. Except for you, ofcourse." Harry giggled lightly when he heard what Louis said then placed a kiss on the lad's chest.  
  
"But when I met you, the pain that those scars caused me, it all went away. You healed those scars, Harry." Louis said while looking down at his lover who stopped tracing patterns on his chest.  


"People see me as this cold and scary guy. People fear me. I never showed them my other side. The side that I showed you ever since you wormed your way into my meaningless life. I showed you my true self. You even named it 'the cute and sappy louis'." Louis paused then chuckled, making Harry look up at him with those beautiful sea of green.  
  
"You're such a sap, you know?" Harry said while smiling shyly at him.  
  
Louis chuckled then carressed the younger's cheeks. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Harry smiled then pecked Louis' lips.  
  
"For your eyes only, I show you my heart, Harry. For your eyes only. For those beautiful eyes that I love the most only." Louis said sincerely.  
  
The younger lad smiled tearily then kissed the older on the lips passionately.  
  
"I love you." he mumbled against Louis' lips.  
  
"I love you too, Haz."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [ @byvmxo ] and on instagram [ famdomsunited ]  
> thanks for reading! till next time!!


End file.
